


Working Man

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's horny, but he's at work.  And, well, he doesn't get breaks to have hot sex with his co-star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"JARED!"

 

"Fuck!" Jared curses, fumbling with his belt, trying to get his damned jeans done up again before Kim finds him. Jensen growls and pulls away, wiping his mouth and standing up, a look of pure frustration on his face. _So I must look fifty times worse_ , Jared thinks, leaning in for a quick kiss before thinking stoically of grandmothers and the periodic table. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face and breathes deeply, trying to calm down and let the flush fade away.

 

"Am I okay?" he asks Jensen, hoping his makeup hasn't been smudged too badly by Jensen's gorgeous mouth.

 

"Yeah, fine," Jensen says with a grin. "Go do your Sam thing, I'm gonna stay here and jerk off."

 

"Whatever, there's only a billion extras and fans running around to find you," Jared says with a laugh before he turns away, ready to kill Kim and Eric and pretty much every single extra on set today, all conspiring to stop Jared from having any orgasms whatsoever with Jensen. It was _unfair._

 

\---

 

"Jared! Concentrate, please? And... again!"

 

Jared rolls his shoulders, rubs his neck, stops thinking about his dick, and gets back into character.

 

_"Action!"_

 

"I know this is hard for you, Emma," Sam murmurs, putting a hand on the table across from Emma. "But I might be able to help, if you can tell me what I need to know."

 

Emma raises her face, a tear escaping down one cheek, and she takes a deep breath.

 

"Okay."

 

"Good. So, your husband - Jeremy - he was out late?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And he said he'd be home by..."

 

"About eleven. He's never late, never!" Emma's face crumples, and Sam passes her a tissue. Unbidden, the image of himself passing Jensen a tissue after coming all over his pretty face rises in Jared's mind, and he forgets all his lines.

 

Again.

 

God, but he needs to get laid.

 

Half an hour later, Kim's given up on the scene, deciding instead to get all the extras together for their moments of glory. Jared's been dismissed to his trailer for fifteen minutes of time-out, and goddammit the moment he gets through that door with Jensen he's gonna...

 

Jared curses harshly when he sees Jensen on another set, being directed by Eric. Today is the worst day _ever_.

 

\---

 

Lunchtime's painful. Jared's sitting there in his trailer with Jensen pressed right close next to him, trying his darndest to concentrate on both the food and whatever the fuck Eric's saying. There'll probably be a test later, or something, but actually, Jared's mostly thinking about how Jensen's foot is pressed right against his under the table and how much he'd like to throw Jensen on top of the table, Eric and food be damned, and just rip his pants off and suck his soul out of his dick. 

 

When Jensen sneaks a hand under the table and runs a finger up the inseam of his jeans, Jared barely manages to suppress a whine.

 

"You okay, Jared?" Eric asks. "You're _really_ distracted today. Is everything going alright?"

 

Jensen's finger works its way right into Jared's crotch, where it lightly caresses his balls, tight and almost painfully aroused inside his pants, and Jared tries not to squirm.

 

"Yeah. Fine. Just a bit tired, y'know?"

 

Eric nods. "Only six hours to go, guys. Come on, I wanna get this next scene finished before dinner."

 

Jensen grabs Jared's collar just as he's about to slide out from the table, and whispers in his ear, "He'll be lucky."

 

Jared nods to himself. The last time he and Jensen had to do a scene together while they were both horny, they were given a resounding lecture afterwards about how the network would _not_ appreciate lewd innuendoes between Sam and Dean, no matter _what_ the fans might like to think.

 

Turns out they're right, but that doesn't stop Eric and Kim from doing their damndest to nail the scene. It's nearing eight by the time they finally wrap, and Jared thinks that if he can't get his hands on Jensen's ass, lips, cock, anything, within the next five minutes, he's going to have to excuse himself and jerk off in the bathroom.

 

But they can't go home yet. Kim's pissed at Jared for the scene earlier, and he's gotta spend half an hour in a stuffy office with Kim having 'a quiet word' to him about his motivation before he's even allowed to consider leaving. It's not much fun, he's squirming in his seat and feeling like a schoolboy, and hoping that Kim won't notice the fact that his jeans are uncomfortably tight.

 

Finally he's allowed to go, and he heads straight for his trailer. He doesn't care if Jensen's there or not - if he is, he's gonna get fucked through the floor. If not, well, Jared's getting off tonight no matter what, and his hand will always do in a pinch.

 

The set's unusually crowded, extras everywhere and even the odd fan running around. Jared's forced to sign a few autographs, take a few photos, and he hopes like hell none of those photos end up on the internet because his erection will not. Go. Away. It's humiliating and frustrating, and when he finally gets to his trailer he slams the door shut with a sigh of relief, one hand on the door and the other already fumbling with his belt. 

 

"Starting without me?" a low voice rumbles from the back of the trailer. Jared breathes a sigh of relief.

 

"Thank fuck. And yeah, I was starting without you. Man, I swear, longest day _ever_." He's stripping his clothes off already, tearing a button or two on his shirt but not giving a damn, tossing it aside and getting to work on his pants when he's joined by Jensen, who's already naked, the bastard. It's fucking distracting, and Jared forgets about his pants, choosing instead to concentrate on the smooth, tanned skin right in front of him. He splays a hand across Jensen's chest, marvelling once again how his hand almost stretches from one side to the other, and teases a nipple with his thumb. Jensen whimpers softly, still working on Jared's belt, and it seems forever before his pants and boxers are falling to the floor and he can press himself up against Jensen.

 

"Oh, my, you _are_ in a state, aren't you?" Jensen teases lightly, sliding his hand slowly down Jared's side to loosely grasp his cock. Jared moans and his hips buck forwards automatically, his dick sliding in and out of Jensen's hand. It's frustratingly light, and Jared's about to reach down and force Jensen to tighten his hand when Jensen lets him go and steps backwards.

 

"Where you goin'?" Jared purrs, stepping forwards and wrapping his hands around Jensen's slim hips. Jensen smiles cockily at him and deliberately falls backwards, pulling Jared with him, and then they're sprawled on the tiny bed, and Jared's finally where he's wanted to be all day - naked, with a moaning, writhing, horny Jensen underneath him.

 

It's just getting good - Jensen's fumbling for the lube while Jared rolls a condom over his dick - when someone bangs on the door of the trailer, and dammit, that's the last straw.

 

"WHAT!" Jared roars. Jensen cocks an eyebrow at him and grins before sliding two lube-slickened fingers into himself. There's a cough from the other side of the door, and then a tremulous voice informs them that Kripke says they can go home now.

 

"Thank fucking Christ," Jared growls, pulling Jensen up onto his hands and knees and fucking him wide open with his fingers. Jensen moans softly, his hips pushing against Jared's fingers, hands gripping the blankets tightly. It's what he's been waiting for all damned day, and for a moment he thinks it's kinda pathetic, but then Jensen whimpers and starts fucking himself hard on Jared's cock, and really, that's not pathetic.

 

\---

 

When they're dressed again, all rumples smoothed out and traces of come carefully hidden under jackets, they leave the trailer only to find Eric sitting outside in his chair. Jared has to wonder how long the guy's been there; it's fucking _freezing_ out here, and Eric's all wrapped up in his winter jacket, but _still_.

 

There's not a word said - Jared can feel his face turning red, and one glance at Jensen tells him that Jen's feeling kinda the same way. Hell, that second time around - when Jensen decided it was his turn to have his dick up Jared's ass and lay down on his back and fucking _ordered_ Jared to ride his cock - the whole damned trailer had been shaking.

 

Eric just glances at them, running his eye over them from top to bottom. He nods to himself, and raises an eyebrow.

 

"I take it this means you'll be on form tomorrow?"

 

And, yeah, it's totally not pathetic the way Jared and Jensen say "Yes, sir," in their best Sam-and-Dean voices. Not pathetic at all.


End file.
